This invention relates to cooking devices and, more particularly, to a portable or built-in barbecue grill having a vertically arranged fire chamber or hearth for both roasting and grilling food.
Conventional barbecue-type grilling devices typically include a horizontally disposed grill which is placed directly above the burning coals, or the source of heat used for cooking. As the food cooks, grease and fat drippings from the meat may burst into flames upon contact with the heat source, giving off fumes which may burn or impair the taste of the food. Oftentimes, the liquid dripping from the meat may cause a flame to singe or burn the meat which deposits carbon on the meat. Consumption of such charred meat is known to contribute to the development of cancer in humans over time.
In addition, with a conventional grill, it is generally viable only to grill one type of food at a time. Although some grills may have a rotisserie mounted above the main grill, it is difficult to roast food on the rotisserie while at the same time grilling food on the main grill, since food on the main grill may block rising heat required for roasting at the rotisserie. Further, it is virtually unthinkable to cook different types of food, such as pizza, on conventional grills.